


Xmas Pix

by lightblue_Nymphadora



Series: Christmas Cheer [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/F, Fiyero the Psychic Doggie, Ugly Holiday Sweaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 23:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13134006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightblue_Nymphadora/pseuds/lightblue_Nymphadora
Summary: Rachel and Santana have some help figuring out what to do with their holiday cards.





	Xmas Pix

Santana snorted awake as the loft door rolled open. She smiled blearily at Rachel, sitting up next to Fiyero. It had been a long year - with Rachel landing her first Broadway production, and Santana trudging through her junior year at Columbia. But they’d made it to the holiday break, and Rachel’s return signaled the official end of the semester.

“Do we sleep?” Rachel said, crawling onto the couch on top of Santana. She scratched Fiyero behind his ears as they relaxed. 

“Not quite yet.” Santana wrapped her arms around her and kissed her. “Couple things. I did the grocery run, and started dinner in the crockpot. So we can bake cookies tonight or tomorrow - up to you. Also, are we doing holiday cards?”

“We should. We’re the only two left in New York, and both of us are crap at Facebook. We should do an update. Ideas for a picture?”

“None at all.”

Fiyero stretched, yawned, and wandered off. 

“Do we have to do a picture?” 

“We could do one of those long-ass letters - I could design something on Canva.”

“You’re supposed to be on break, miss graphic designer. No opening Canva, Publisher, Adobe Creative Suite, or Gremlin.”

“GIMP, babe.”

“Right, that. But we -” She broke off as Fiyero waddled back into the room, carrying something in his mouth. 

Santana stared. “Are those...are those our old ugly holiday sweaters?”

Their spoiled and possibly clairvoyant hound dropped the sweaters onto their laps, and sat in front of them looking smug. Sure, it was impossible to determine the dog’s exact emotional state, but it definitely looked like smugness. 

“Ugly sweaters it is,” Santana said.

“Oh look, the lights on the menorahs still light up!”

*  
Quinn opened the bright green envelope and smiled. There, with a “Season’s Greetings!” message, were Rachel, Santana, and Fiyero, each wearing a cozy Christmas sweater. Santana’s read, “Ho Ho, Homies!” and featured a black Santa. Rachel’s showcased dancing menorahs. Fiyero’s showed a list, and just said “Good Boy.” On the back, Quinn read,

“Happy holidays, Q! We’ll see you in March!”


End file.
